Naruto Fanon Wiki talk:Simplified Ruleset
You guys really need to check out the rules discussion over on bff. This ruleset is ridiculous. For a community supposedly aimed at bettering the site and article quality, as well as being a proper fanon site, this rule set kills all of those goals hands down. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 13:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Review of the Rules here and a Proposal I realize that my statement above didn't elaborate, so allow me to do that and then add a proposal. Alright, first of all, the Wikia Simplified rule set is fine, since it was obviously written by Wikia Staff, however my issues are with the Naruto Fanon Wiki rules. First of all, you cannot have godmodding rules on a fanon/fanfiction site. Shocker, I know. We discussed this over at BFF and realized it to be true. Not everyone who comes here comes to roleplay. The term godmodding does not apply to fanon and fanfiction. What you are doing by saying "no overpowering" or "no godmodding" is forcing Roleplaying rules on everyone even if they don't want to roleplay. In short, it is better to just ignore godmods and not roleplay with them, than it is to force feed the entire community some bogus rule. Same goes for the Doujutsu, and Kekkei Genkai rules. If someone came on this site to write thier own fanfictions, they couldn't give two flips about you or your roleplays. They just want to write a story and that may consist of a character that literally has every Kekkei Genkai. Again I repeat myself, you cannot force Rping rules on everyone. I can understand the crossover rule, but the other stuff needs to go. Now before you give me all of the Seireitou Hyuga crap, just stop. Godmodding isn't what ruins a wiki; it may ruin a roleplaying forum, but not a wiki. What ruins a wiki are crappy rules and crappy admins. Most of the good admins, such as myself and Lavi have been run off to BFF or some other site because everyone and their mother was promoted to admin here and users here seem to think that being an admin doesn't give one any authority and that's pure bs. Secondly, you repeat yourself too much. Dojutsu and Kekkei Genkai are in the same category and so is Godmodding and Overpowering, yet each has its own separate rule that basically states the same thing each time. Okay, so here is my proposal. Actually, I have two. We can either a) Clean up this site by some miracle from heaven, or b) Move to a new site and start over. The latter choice has actually been on my mind for a few weeks since this site has gone to crap, but I'll settle for either. Let this be known though, Narutopedia has labeled this place as a junk heap. It once posted a link on its site to here for fanon users to go here to put their fan content, however they have since removed it because they see us as a disgrace, and rightfully so. This site is trash as far as I'm concerned, and its kind of ironic; the place didn't go to crap until all the anti-godmodding stuff went rampant, however, back in the "glory days" of Seireitou Hyuga, Ryun Uchiha, and Hikaru Kurosaki (you know, all the stuff you guys complain about?) when there was godmodding galore, everyone was happy and this site flourished. Thats because we didn't force RPing rules on everyone; only wikia regulations. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 14:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ... "Most of the good admins, such as myself and Lavi have been run off to BFF or some other site because everyone and their mother was promoted to admin here and users here seem to think that being an admin doesn't give one any authority and that's pure bs." -> The only reason users were promoted was because YOU all left the wikia to rot and then the raids start as someone gets hacked (Sai, Sei and Kou) and then promotes every troll in their mother....The reason Kou, Fah and I were promoted to admins was to help repair the site and keep the crap like an 11-tailed Biju and Sei Hyuga from being created here again. You guys weren't run off, you quit and thats why the users dont think the admins are serious because ALL of the "good" ones up and moved as the level of BS was created.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 14:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :If I might add, you talk about the "glory days' characters". I had no problem with Ryun or Hikaru. Seireitou Hyuga was my only problem. Also, people do RP here. There are one or two users that do not. So, those rules should apply. If you feel that these rules should be changed, then you should come back here and rewrite them with everyone's opinions. However, if you are just coming here to bash the rules, then why even express your opinion? You openly stated that you are never returning here, so why bother? With the "godmodding galore" part, have you seen some of the users here (namely User:Shirokei1 and User:Derekmatthews33), if we allowed godmodding, Narutopedia would just look at us with an even more grim outlook. :Now, about the "good" admins. Explain how you were run off? I would like to know. If you're gonna play the victim, show proof. As from the fingers of another user; "Ten is a perfect example of my theory that most people enjoy control, when things go wrong, people blame others so they don't have to look at themselves and see what THEY did wrong to help cause the bad, and when things go right they try and hold onto it even when it isn't the best for everyone else." To add to your admin speech, I only asked for adminship because I care for this Wikia and there was a lack in admins, as Fenix and Fahoo did not have their powers. The admins that were supposedly "run off" did that on their own accord. Lavi created the site. He could have just as easily deleted the site if he was run off. You are the only admin that feels run off. Like I said in the former paragraph, either come back and help fix the rules, or don't bother. すじ (talk to Joker!) 19:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Character Skill Level Question. I noticed that the NF doesnt use a standarized system of determining skill and power like Bleach. For example Swordsmanship Specialist (Master, Expert, Average), when its pretty clear that Naruto has one. Is there a reason it wasnt included? And for those who are unsure as to what I'm referring to its the Battle Data Ranks that the characters have from 1-5 from Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra Capacity, Sealing, Intelligence, etc. I mean we're all adults here (maturity wise...hopefully) so its reasonable to assume that you could assign an equivalent level per rank. Civilian or No Knowledge = 0, Academy Level = 1, Genin Level = 2, Chuunin Level = 3, Jounin Level = 4, Kage Level = 5. Now, I'm assuming thats the unofficial skill levels, but I havent even seen a hint that it was. Is there a reason for that or am I just missing something? --- Illuminate Void 04:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :If you look at Narutopedia, they do not use that type of skill level. They do it close to what we do, which is why we do it. However, on Bleach Wikia, they use the skill levels on BFF, which is why BFF uses that. If you need this cleared up, please ask. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 12:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well if your willing to clear this up for me, please do so, because I honestly have no idea what each rank symbolizes in terms of a characters abilities. I see a lot of characters with a 2 or a 3. Is that considered bad? Given the series, a lot of Shinobi simply have to specialize, because they cant devote their time to mastering everything. Given the average lifespan of a Shinobi, I can see why. Its probably why the Sharingan was such a cheap bloodline. They could it with relative ease, just by copying the hard work of another in seconds for what took them weeks or even months to learn. Wow..makes the Sharingan a whole lot more powerful when you think of it in a realistic sense. But anyways, a clarification between the different databook ranks would be immensely helpful. Thanks. --- Illuminate Void 14:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) What I was trying to say is absolutely 100% different than what you're trying to say. Naruto does not use scales for power. That just summed up what you asked. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 14:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC)